Take Your Pick
by nolechic512
Summary: Jaimie has to decide between Scott and Dean. Who will she choose! Find out. DISCLAIMER- I do not own Dark Blue. I wish. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Jaimie Allen had been allot of things in her life. Before and after she changed her identity. But one thing she had never been was love sick. This experience was definetly a first. Of all the people in the world to fall for it had been someone she had least expected. Dean Bendis. The resident bad boy, and undercover extrordinaire. Second to Carter of course.

In her mind, the kind of guy she should be with would be the safe choice. The guy she knew wouldn't leave her. Someone like Scott. I mean sure she cared for him, he was a great guy. But her heart seemed to have other ideas. And she honestly didn't know why. Maybe she craved the danger of not only being a cop but dating one as well. And an undercover one at that. With that kind of relationship there was a big chance she would end up alone.

But their was also the fact that she didn't have to hide her life from Dean. They worked the same job so they both understood the risks,  
and they accepted them as an inevitability when it came to a job like theirs. He knew about her past, and he still accepted her. He still gave her grief when she messed up, he didn't pity her or treat her differently just because she had a hard life. In ways he embraced it, used it to egg her on. But he also helped her through some of the down sides that came with being UC. Like when Ruben was killed, he made sure that she understood that things can, and sometimes will go wrong, and that she shouldn't let it distract her, but not to forget it. Its like he said, " That's yours, but you should put it in a box and file it away because you have plenty of time to look at it later." and he was right. Distractions can be dangerous in their way of life.

And that was what it all came down to. Who she should be with, and who she wants to be with. Both have down sides, and their ups. A choice like this was not easy. In allot of ways Scott wasn't her type. He was the domestic kind of person. He probably expected her to to marry him, then quit her job and stay home all day running around the kitchen pregnant with at least one snotty nose following her around like a lost dog. And that was a definite no in her book.

That thought made her frown. Their was so much things to contemplate and not enough time to do it.

She sighed and sat back in her chair letting her eyes roam over the loft. Their wasn't much in their. A few desks with their computers on top, a lamp or two and a couch with a tv across from it. She looked over at her partners. Carter was off, probably talking with Captain Maynard about the case they recently took. An illegal prostitution ring run by one of the big drug drealers. So they cracked a two for one.

Ty was sitting at his desk intent on finishing the last of the paperwork for the case. Probably in a hurry to get home to Mellisa. They had been on this one for a few weeks, and she was sure that he missed his wife something fierce. Another bad thing about being with a UC was that you were never sure where they were or what they were doing. That would definetly make the nights a little longer.

And lastly their was the object of her very confused affection. Dean. He was sitting in his chair with his feet propped up on the table doing something on his phone. She knew that he was more of a field agent, and hated the paper work. She wouldn't expect anything less from him. That was liked about him. He made it known when he didn't like something, he didn't try to avoid or dance around anything. He was truthfull and straight to the point.

Scott had a tendency to dance around a bit, and that was why he thought. They had many mis-understandings because he couldn't say what he wanted. She hated the fact that he treated her like she was fragile. Dean didn't, because he knew she was strong and that she could take it like a big girl.

As if sensing her eyes on her he looked up from whatever he was doing in his blackberry, and let his eyes scan the room till the fell on Jaimie. She quickly looked down cause she knew that she had been caught blatantly staring at him. He studied the light blush on her cheeks with a smirk.  
He had known her for almost a year and knew she wasn't shy, but she had her moments, and he had to admit he thought it was cute. And Dean was a guy and guys dont think anything is cute. But Jaimie was an exception.

They were both brought out of their musings by Ty's voice. "Alright guys, Im gonna head home to the wife. See you tomorrow." He said. And Jaimie replied with. "Okay. Goodnight." Dean answered him with a nod.

Jaimie tried to focus her mind on the remaining paper work, which their wasn't much left to do. After she finished this she would probably go home.  
And Scott would probably be their, and she was dreading that at the moment because that meant he would keep trying to poke and prod in her life.

After a taking a few more minutes of finishing the paper work, and she put the file away, got up , put her jacket on getting ready to leave.

"You want to get something to eat?" Dean asked. The question was sudden, and it took her by suprise. Not only because of the sudden interruption of silence in the loft, but because he seemed more like a loner. Like Carter. But she wouldn't pass up a chance to spend time with him and as much as that made her sound like a school girl, it also delayed her having to be furthermore interogated.

"Sure. Where to?" She said getting a smile from him. He was happy that she agreed. Usually she has to get home to Scott. Which means their is probably trouble in paradise. A paradise the he wanted to be part of. With Scott out of the equationof course.

"Deli across the street sound good?" He asked. "Sounds great." He and Jaimie made their way out of the loft, for a dinner. One that was sure to be an interesting way to end the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Jaimie sat in the small deli across the street quietly eating, and exchanging quick glances. Although they enjoyed just being in each others company, they were also waiting for the other to break the silence. Jaimie decided that since he had approached her for dinner, it was was her turn to make the second move.

"So.." She said trying to strike up some kind of conversation. "How are things?" She asked. Though it seemed like a general question, she was truly interested in how he was doing. After her and Scott got back together, they had never really talked about anything if it didn't have to do with a case.

"Good. You?" he replied. "Same." He then caught her off guard for the second time today."You and Scott Still going strong?"  
She wasn't expecting him to inquire about her relationship with Scott. After the night they ended it, she didn't think he would really care.

"Fine...Things are just...Fine." She answered hesitantly. They had been having more arguments lately due to the fact that he always wanted to talk to her about her, that she was never around, and that she would avoid him whenever she was.

"You sure? You two having problems again?" He asked. He knew the answer to the question because it was written on her face. But if it made her feel better he would listen anyway. "What makes you think we fought before?" She wanted to know how he knew they had been fighting before.

"Because if you weren't fighting before, you two wouldn't have gone on that break and we wouldn't have had sex." He answered. She bit her lip at the memory of their time together. Even though it had been for a short while it had been amazing. And she knew he felt the same by the look in his eyes when she toldhim that they had to end it.

She felt guilty when she thought about it. Even though he had come to talk to her that night she had sent him away anyway.  
He said he just wanted to talk, something she was sure that guys like him didn't do very often and she told him goodnight,  
and shut the door after he was gone. Granted Scott was there, she felt that she could have atleast sparred a few words.  
Out of all the times he had helped and listened to her she had sent him away when he was the one who wanted to be heard.

"Yeah..We've been going at it quit a bit lately." She answered truthfully. "About what? Anything serious?" He asked. He'd be lying if he said he was only talking to her about this because he was her friend. Although he was, he also wanted to be more.  
And this conversation might prove some insight on whats he's up against. He was trying to remedy the situation, but was also playing the role of the jealous lover. But suffering in silence of course. Although he wanted more than anything to be with her, he wasn't so low as to guilt her into it. He wanted her to want to be with him on her own. No outside influences.

But a little push and shove wouldn't be too bad now would it?

"He's just been more curious than usual." She said. And he had, and it was becoming annoying fast. "About the job or you past?"  
He asked.

"Both. He knows that I'm a cop, but he wants details. And of course my past is becoming suspicious due to the fact that I don't have pictures of my family, never call them, I don't tell him stories about the good old days. I may be a good liar, and have fabricated my past and where I'm from, but all the questions are becoming to much to deal with." She said with a frustrated sigh.

"Well I can understand the job part, but if you like the guy enough it wouldn't hurt to tell him a few truthfull things about your self would it?" He asked. "No. I can't." She curtly replied.

"Why not? He obviously loves you." He tried not to frown at the words. "Not the real me. He loves Jaimie Allen NOT Jaimie Anderson! He wants to be with a good person. Not somebody who tells lies daily even if it is just giving their name. Why would he want to be with someone like that?!" She said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds after he outburst. "Ya know Jaimie your not as bad as you think you are." He said. "Oh yeah? And what makes you say that?"She asked.

"Because its something that happened in your past. Like another life. He should see you for what you do now, that you help people. Not what you did years ago...I think he'd be an idiot to let you get away for something like that,and if he does then he's not the guy for you." He answered.

"Really? Then what would be the guy for me?" She replied.

"Someone who see's you as the smart, independant, stubborn, beautiful woman that you are, and not some druggy with a troubled past. Who accepts you without question, and still wants all of you all the time."He said. His gaze intense and sincere on her face.

She didn't know what to say after that. He had just told her what he felt in a nut shell...

They were brought out of their musings by the guy begind the counter. "Hey you two we're closing up. Time to go."

They hadn't realized how late it was. So they threw away their stuff, and walked out to their cars across the street.

"So I'll see you tommorow then." Dean said. "Yeah see ya...Oh and thanks for dinner." She replied. "Anytime."

As she watched him drive away, she grew more and more sure that Dean was the guy for her. And if what he said to her during dinner wasn't his real feelings for her than she didn't know what is.

Unfortunatly things still weren't simple. She couldn't just leave Scott hanging. She may want to be with someone else now, but she still cared about him. But she also wanted to take things forward with Dean.

She started the car and drove home. She was going to have to think of someway to break it to him, but the drive wasn't that long. Jaimie was going to end her and Scott tonight. Even if it weren't for Dean they probably would have split anyway. A good realationship is built on truth and honesty, but theirs had to many secrets to make it any farther.

She just hoped that it wouldn't turn into a huge, gigantic disaster. 


	3. AN: Urgent for readers

Dear Readers,

I am deeply, deeply, incredibly sorry for this authors note. I hate this just as much as you do. Just wanted to let you guys know that Im now writing the next chapter, but I cant decide whether or not I want the break up with Scott to be clean, or emotional. So you guys decide and let me know. My nextupdate should be in a few days. No promises though. School Orientations Friday. Anyway, tell me what you think.

sincerely, nolechic512

P.S.- Thanks to all who have reviewed and added me to FAV/ALERT. THANK YOU!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Jaimie pulled up to her apartment, and noticed that her lights were on. 'Damn.' She thought. Sincerely hoping that Scott would be asleep, and not waiting for her to get turned her car off and sat back in her seat resting her head against the head rest, and taking several deep breath's before throwing herself to the sharks. She knew it was too much to ask for a good break-up, because she knew there was no such thing. If things didn't end badly, then they wouldn't be ending in the first place.

This could go down either one of two ways. One he will accept and not question her decision, which is very unlikely, and walk away peacefully. Or two the fighting will result with all their flaws and problems being brought out of the woodwork. Of course both would result in atleast one or both of them hurt. But the only good thing that could come out of it is Scott realizing that they really weren't meant to be while he pointed out the many things that were wrong with her.

It's common knowledge that women were the one's who always try to fix things in their relationships, but she just hoped that he wasn't one of the few guys who felt they could make any relationship work with just the right amount of persuasion and a was over. Jaimie's known for a while, she just never wanted to realize that they were to different, and that he couldn't possibly understand what she goes through.

So pulling up all the courage she had, she pulled her keys out of the ignition and made her way quickly to her front door so she woudn't turn chicken shit last minute and run back to her car and speed off to the nearest hotel, avoiding the inevitable. It had to happen,what better time then now. Best get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid though more complicated. She unlocked the door, and walked in slamming it behind her to announce her presence faster.

Scott was jarred from his sleep on the her couch by the sudden noise. While he wiped the sleep from his face, Jaimie surveyed her apartment. 'Oh God.' She thought. Out of all the nights to plan a special dinner, it had to be the night she was telling him to get out of her life. Maybe not with those words, but the meaning is all the same.

Her dinner table had been draped with a red cloth with white candles sitting on the table had been set, and there was a small vase of rose set in the center. Her kitchen had pots and pans littering it, so she figured he must have been cooking again. So not only was she breaking up with him, she was going to be doing a shitload of dishes.'Great.' She thought with disdain.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a kiss on her cheek. "Hi baby." Scott said pulling her into a hug which she awkwardly returned under the circumstances. He pulled away and said "I made you dinner." "Yeah I can see that." She said."Listen Scott we need to talk-"  
But she was cut off. "Yes, I know." He said suprising her. "You do?" She asked."Yeah. We do. Or atleast I do. Need to talk to you that is." He said chuckling nervously. "About what?" She asked. "Well..Uh..Why don't we sit down."He said. "Ok." She replied.

He took a deep breath. "Jaimie" He started. "We've been together for a while-" 'Oh Shit.' She had a bad feeling about this."-and I think that we are ready to take the next step." 'What the Hell.' She thought. This was going the opposite way. This was only going to get harder. So much for an easy out.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "What I'm saying is that I want to get married." He said looking at her with that hopefull puppy dog look. She groaned internally, and wondered if God had something against her getting something in a non-complicated way. "Look Scott, I-" Yet again cut off. "I know what your gonna say. But I've thought allot about this, and I think we can make it work." He said.  
"So what do ya say. Me and you, spending the rest of our lives together?" He asked. "Well actually-" He started again. "I know you don't like any of the wedding planning and all that mushy stuff, so I called my mom and she said she would help you..."

Jaimie having had enough of being cut off finally got out what she wanted to say. "NO!" She yelled. "What?" He asked. "No Scott. I can't- won't marry you. Ever." She said knowing it sounded harsh but she had to get it out.

"What do you mean Jaimie? Things were going so well?" He said. "No Scott, they weren't." She replied. "So you don't want to get married? You just want to stay like this?" He asked confused. "No..."She said trying to think of how to word it. "Then what do you want Jaimie?" His confusion quickly melting into frustration. "I want to break up." She yelled quickly. Even though it was the tip of the iceberg, it was good to get it out.

Scott just sat there starring at Jaimie like she had three heads. "Your serious? After all we've been through together you just want to end it?" He asked. "What have we been through? Nothing. We barely see each other." She replied. "Well I'm not the only one to blame here. Your never around either. Your always at your job which you won't tell me about by the way." He said, getting up and pacing around while she stayed on the couch.

"Yeah well, don't try to put all the blame on me." She said. "Why not? It might as well be. I mean what the hell was I thinking dating you, when clearly you don't have anything to put in this relationship." He said pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Your right." She said calmly."I don't have anything to put in THIS to different, and I honestly can't see things working out between us any longer."She finished. "Oh so your psychic now?" He replied. "Hey don't be a smart ass with me. I'm trying to end this in a mature peacefull way." He let out a laugh and threw his hands in the air. "Oh so clearly I'm the immature one because I wan't to try and work things out." He said.

She had had enough of this. "I'm only gonna say this once Scott. Its over. WE'RE-" she waggedher finger between the two. "-over. Alright. This isn't going anywhere. There's no fixing, because lets be honest, there was nothing to fix in the first place." She said.

The look on his face was a mix of emotions. Anger. Disbelief. And spitefulness. He picked up his stuff and walk towards the door, and looked back at her just as he was about to step into the hallway. "Ya know Jaimie, your a real mess, and most guys don't go for that.  
So when you get tired of being rejected, and realize that this is a mistake, don't come crying to me." He said, practically hissing the words at her, then walking out and slamming the door shut.

She laid back on the couch, as a small tear slid down her cheek, and reached for her phone, and dialed a number. She was relieved,  
and hurt. His words had had an effect on her, but she was happy that she had finally gotten that over with.

"Bendis." He answered. "Hey Dean its Jaimie." She said. "Hey, whats up? Miss me already?" He said being his normal cocky self. She smiled. "You wish." She laughed. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast in the morning...We need to talk."

'That's weird' Jaimie thought, how those four words could end, and possibly start a relationship. "Absolutly! When and where?" 


	5. Chapter 5

DEAN P.O.V

Dean made his way into his apartment, slamming his door, and dropping his stuff on the counter. He was getting frustrated. Sure he wanted to be with Jaimie, and he was being patient. So far. But a guy can only take so much. He wont lie and say that whenever the subject of her loving lawyer boyfriend came up his blood didn't boil. Because it does, and he can't control the way he feels.

He'd never felt this jealous he had his fair share of lovers,but none of them could quit measure up to was just something about her that made her so different from all the others. He could never put his finger on it, but he knew it was there. And it scared him sometimes. To feel this deeply about someone. To want no one else but this one person. He was sure that it wasn't everyday that you could feel something like this, and he knew that he probably wouldn't feel it with anyone else.

But the one thing that seemed to eat at the back of his mind, was how this could pan out in the end. Many people had told him that he was like Carters Mini-Me, and he could see how they would say that. They were both loners most of the time, and they lived for the job.

But he doubted that he was always like this. He knew that Carter had a life once, and that life included a wife. What that life probably didn't include was him never going home, and spending most of the time drinking away his sorrows. Like Ty he had someone who was, besides the job, his world. Once.

And as much as he admired him, he didn't want to be like that. But even with the doubts, came the reassurences. Like being liked, possibly loved, and understood. To have someone to go home to at the end of the day. In Jaimies case it would be going home with, but that was just as good, if not better.

He always envied Ty and Mellisa's relationship. There were times when he would linger when he dropped Ty off at home, and watched them. They looked so happy and inlove. Anyone would kill to have that. Even 'The Bad Boy' Dean Bendis.

He liked Jaimie allot. No that was an understatement, he was inlove with her. And he was sure that the feeling was mutual. Atleast he hoped it was. You can never really know someone else's feelings. She could very well choose Scott instead, or someone else over him. He wouldn't force her. They say that patience is a virtue. Well, his was running low.

It took all he had not to just explode and tell her everything at dinner. To tell her to ditch Scott, and be with him instead. He wanted to. Boy did he want to. But he didn't want to look like an ass. He had put his foot in his mouth enough as it is.

He'd almost choked on the beer he'd been chugging, when his cell phone rang. He put his beer on the counter, wiped his chin, and walked over to the bed side table that he put his cellphone on. He looked at the caller I.D, and felt his heart spead up. 'Jaimie Allen'  
it read.

"Bendis" He said. "Hey Dean, its Jaimie." Her voice filtered through the phone. "Hey, whats up? Miss me already?" He answered, kinda hoping she would say yes. He mentally slapped himself for sounding so cheesy. "You wish." She said with a laugh in her voice. Even though he was miles away from her, he could imagine the smile on her face, and took pride that he was the one who put it there.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast in the morning...We need to talk."She said. Her voice sounding sure, but slightly edgey. "Sure. When and where?" He replied. After they hung up, he leaned back against his pillows, and closed his eyes wondering what she wanted to talk about. Though he was pretty sure what it would be about, his mind was still racing. But even through the nerves, he like a kid on christmas couldn't wait for morning to come. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jaimie walks into the little diner, and see's Dean sitting in a booth way in the back of the establishment. She feels her stomach flip-flop at the sight of him sitting there, hunched over a cup of coffee that he's nursing. Her nerves a really working overtime on her this morning, and she wonders if this is a bad idea. She was pretty sure Dean felt the same way, but there is never a guarantee when it comes to feelings. She could have very well read all the signs wrong.

After this sudden attack of consciousness, she briefly wonders if it might not be to late to back out of this. The door is right behind her.  
She could make a beeline for her car, then call Dean and tell him something came up.

Jaimie glanced over at Dean again to see him look at his watch and sigh. This made her realize that chickening out, and leaving now would mean that she hadnt changed. Even though she lied for a living, she knew Dean would see right through the half-assed excuse she would give him if she ducked out now. And he would probably leave it at that. And she didn't want that.

So she took a deep breath, and marched her way over to where he was sitting. He looked up just in time to see her sit down.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Couldn't find my car keys." She said. He nodded in return. "So..." He started, looking her in the eye, waiting for her to continue since she is the one who called this meeting, and clearly had something to say or she wouldn't have done so otherwise.

She shifted nervously in her seat, knowing that she couldn't put this off with small talk, because thats not what Dean does. He's more of a straight to the point kind of guy. "So...I broke up with Scott Last night." At this Dean's eye brows shot up to his hair line. 'Could it really be this easy.' He thought. "Oh...Are you ok?" He asked, not entirelly sure how to approach the subject.

Jaimie was fair game now. Not that he considered her feelings a game. But letting it all out, the feelings that he kept inside because she had someone else, the fact that he wasn't sure what he would say even if he got that chance was happening now.

"Yeah I'm fine. To be honest I feel lighter, like I don't have to worry about tip-toeing around anyone." She said, just now realizing that.  
"I bet you do... So no regrets?" He asked, anticipating her answer. ".....No." She said."None at all."

Dean felt a smile tugging at his lips. He felt relieved at this, because if she really wanted a change from being with Scott this much, then maybe being with him wouldn't be so bad. "How did he take it." He asked curious as to how the ordeal ended. "Well...He put in his two cents, thats for sure." She replied, still feeling some of the sting of his parting words. "Nothing to bad I hope." Dean said. If Scott said something that hurt her, he knew he was fully capable of hunting him down. Jaimie had enough crap to deal with, the words from a jilted ex doesn't need to be added to the list.

"No. I mean he reacted the way anyone would during a break-up....Ya know its funny how someone really says whats on their mind when they're angry. Sure gets allot of your chest." She said with a small laugh, sipping the drink that the waitress had brought her.

"I'm sure whatever he said doesn't matter." He said. "Even if its the truth?" She asked. Dean pondered this. He wanted to make sure that she wasn't stuck in a funk, wondering if he was right about her. But he didn't want to fill her mind with cheesy bull-shit either.

"The truth can change, just like anything else." He answered. "Even when someone practically tells you that your trash, and no one would ever want you?" She asked skeptically. "Your definetly not trash, your just...misunderstood." He said. "What makes you think that?"  
She asked. "Because, I don't go for trash." He said looking intensely into her eyes. Practically pouring his feelings out on the table for her to see.

She swallowed, and leaned forward on the table, and so did Dean. They were just a few inches apart, when Jaimie asked," So does that mean I'm your type?"

"Maybe. What would you say if I said that you were?" He asked, wanting so badly to close the distance between them.

"I would say that Carter will go ape shit if he ever found out." She replied with a smile. Dean laughed, and said," Well then I guess we just wont tell him." He said finally leaning in to claim her lips in a kiss. It was soft, and filled with relief, and happiness that they could finally be together, and not have anything standing in their way.

They broke apart when they heard the clearing of a throat, and looked up to see an elderly women glare at them, then mutter under her breath about how 'kids these days had no respect for others.', and 'whatever happened to waiting till marriage.' They both laughed then got back to the subject ahead of them.

"So, I take it you feel the same way?" She asked. "Don't know. How do you feel?" He asked. Entwining their fingers on the table. She was a tad suprised, guessing that he wasn't much on PDA, but she didn't have a problem with this change.

"I think I'm in love with you." She said, watching as his face exploded into a genuine smile that she was sure was a once in a blue moon kinda thing, unlike his trademarks bad boy smirk that he always wore.

"I love you too."He said. Dean didn't think that he would ever hear these words come out of his mouth, but he knew that he would enjoy saying it more and more to Jaimie in the future. Because he knew it was true, and the smile on her face told him that she knew it to.

Even though Jaimie was sure that they would have their disagreements, and would run through obsticales, especially with their job, she knew they would get through it, because what they had was special, and she wouldnt throw it away over anything.

And Dean sure as hell wouldn't let her go. Because having her now just felt so...good. Something that they both would never give up. 


End file.
